<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hatred for Humans and History by Ikana (Ikana_Trash)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232654">Hatred for Humans and History</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikana_Trash/pseuds/Ikana'>Ikana (Ikana_Trash)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient History, Asphyxiation, Character Death, Does history count as worldbuilding?, Gen, Historical Accuracy, I say yes, Manipulative Relationship, Murder, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:09:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikana_Trash/pseuds/Ikana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times the Master experienced human history and enjoyed himself, and one time he didn’t</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dark Fic Exchange Round One</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hatred for Humans and History</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/gifts">Tish</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey hey! I haven’t watched doctor who in a bit, so I apologize if the characterization isn’t quite right. While I wrote the Master by (mostly) memory, I am a massive history nerd and found this to be a perfect excuse to insert some of my knowledge!</p><p>End notes has more details on those!</p><p>As for the prompts, I Uh... I’ll be honest, I kinda forgot I was given prompts, I was so focused on fulfilling as many likes as I could, I failed to notice the prompts... Sorry about that...<br/>Either way, I got 5+1, sorta mind game, sorta pun, most definitely death and destruction, and worldbuilding if you wanna count history as worldbuilding</p><p>Anyway, that’s enough of me! Here’s the fic! Hope you enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Master did not enjoy the earth, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy messing with the humans that inhabited it. ‘Messing’ taking on many many different meanings. Recently, he found himself having fun inserting himself into Human History. More specifically, He enjoyed being present at major historical events for humans. They were interesting, to say the least, and he almost hated himself for being fascinated by it.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">With technology</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first time he went back, he decided he wanted to be the major historical event, so he went back to what the humans called the Stone Age. The landscape was barebones, just pure nature. There was hardly civilization, he wasn’t sure what he expected, but he was immediately bored. He did some searching, and after a while, He finally came across a cave. Humans called ancient humans Cavemen, right? Maybe there were humans in the cave.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Master was correct. There were, in fact, Humans... Or something akin to humans, at least. They were extremely hairy, wore next to nothing, and compared to the Humans he knew, they looked deformed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were seven of them. They all stared at him, all silent, then started making clicking noises with their mouths and groans. He was caught off guard by it since he had expected the TARDIS to translate for him, but he supposed that their language wasn’t advanced enough for the TARDIS to translate. Their noises continued, and he began to become frustrated by their nonsensical chanting,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ENOUGH!” He stomped his foot down, raising his voice, shutting up the deformed humans, “Your language is so underdeveloped and primitive that even a TARDIS cannot translate! You will shut your useless mouths, or you all will perish!” The faces of the seven humans turned to one of fear and surprise. The biggest one, who the Master assumed was the ‘Leader’, stood up, and aggressively growled at him, followed by a click of his tongue, and the Master Scoffed. The creature was trying to intimidate him, how pitiful,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t even know why I thought I should come here!” He took a step forward and the leader bared its teeth at him, making more unintelligible noises and clicks, “Will you shut up!” He snapped, and the cries of the six others rose, the leader now yelling at him. In a swift movement, without much thinking, the Master pulled out a device he had kept in his pocket. In just a blink, he pressed the button on it, the leader was disintegrated and there was nothing but dust. He enjoyed a satisfying buzz that followed, sending a brief shiver up his spine. His hearts sped up and for a moment, he forgot the others. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately, The screams of the other six interrupted his joy. He wasn’t even sure if they were ‘speaking’ or simply screaming in fear, but the absolute dread was definitely there. He shot another of the humans, and their cries got louder. One of the smaller ones, presumably a child, took from the other end of the cave in an attempt to attack him. He quickly once again disintegrated the small one, and couldn’t help as a laugh escape him,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“HUNTER! BABY!” The Master whipped around to face the remaining four, “YOU KILL!” One of the more feminine ones Yellow at him,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut it! You will not speak to me, You fools!” All of them went quiet, occasionally letting out grunts. It would seem that his TARDIS simply needed more experience with their language, “You try anything and you will end up like them!” They all remained silent, and the Master was satisfied, “You will remember me! I am your Master, and you will bow down to me, Always. Pass my story down. Don’t let me be forgotten!” He turned around as he heard the others try and call for him. He ignored them, and stepped into his TARDIS, pleased with what he’d done.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His next destination was a bit further in that future. He wanted to go forward a few hundred years and see if those deformed humans actually passed his story down. He would first check that same cave, and if they weren’t there, he’d assume they’d forgotten about him and he’d go somewhere else.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, he set the date forward a few hundred years and landed his TARDISat roughly the same spot. When he stepped out, he noticed that nothing was really changed. Perhaps slightly fewer trees, but that was hardly significant. As he walked towards the cave, he kept observing his surroundings. They seemed quite similar to how they’d been just a few minutes ago, or, well, just a few hundred years ago. Regardless, there was not a lot of change, and he was beginning to get worried that they had moved on. When he finally came to the cave and he entered, he found no one there. He let out a sigh and turned to leave, very much displeased with the lack of any humans. There were next to no remains of life, aside from some tiny bones left behind by an animal and bugs buzzing around in the air.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Third-Party</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The second time he went to a historical event, was in August of 79 AD. He parked his TARDIS somewhere in between Herculaneum and Pompeii and checked the date once again. Just a few days until Mount Vesuvius would explode. The Master would enjoy this. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was absolutely correct, he did In fact enjoy it, though he could’ve sworn he saw the Doctor not once, but twice, in Pompeii the day of the eruption before it happened. He wasn’t sure if it was actually the Doctor, because both times he saw the Doctor, it was a different incarnation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first time he spotted him, it was the Doctor he’d known while he was Missy. The old man with the eyebrows. The other time he thought he saw the Doctor, it was the trench coat wearing incarnation. The one who he’d known while he was Harold Saxon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was definitely strange, but not as strange as the Pyroviles he could just barely see near the volcano as it erupted. He had concluded that the Pyroviles were responsible for the eruption, and for that, he was thankful. The fear in the people’s’ screams as ash rained down from the sky, the ground shaking, was like music to his ears. He disliked that everyone had died so quickly, their screams dying with them, but it was still nice to hear their terror.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">Using force</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next place he went was the country of Lithuania during the year1990. While big wars also held much death that he very much enjoyed, it didn’t lend many opportunities for unique encounters. Lesser-known battles and wars, however, provided unique situations. He’d reluctantly learnt some things in so-called modern human history from the Doctor, so he was aware of this Soviet Union and the countries within it. That was why he was so eager to witness the current events. In just a day, Lithuania would declare itself independent from the Soviet Union, and with their declaration, The Soviet Union would soon issue their response. A threat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lithuania was to renounce its independence or else.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Master just loved that, and knowing what would soon come next? Well, he was excited.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few days later, and Lithuania responded to the threat. They weren’t to back down. Simply learning and the experience was so much more different, and he just loved it. After yet another few days, He moved to Vilnius, the Capital city of Lithuania, where soon, Soviet armies would be invading to induce what they called Economic sanctions.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They did more than that. But the master was impatient. Sure, he could play the long game, he was absolutely no stranger to that, but for such a simple event? He wasn’t going to wait a year. He went back to his TARDIS, and when he stepped out, it was January 1991. Now, he’d witness the January events in person.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He actually didn’t know about casualties or deaths, but the pure peril that came from such an event was bound to be good. And it was. He stood outside the national defence department and waited. When 11:50 came around, he watched as Soviet soldiers stormed the building. In just ten minutes, at least 200 people are shot. A small amount actually die. One person is killed from friendly fire, a fact that he will never forget. The guilt that person must feel after accidentally killing a fellow soldier probably broke him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The best part, however, was an old man who was taken out by a heart attack. He’d been there, coincidentally nearby when he heard a raspy, voice call for help. He made his way over, careful of his surroundings, and looked down to a young lady holding an older man who was attempting to... Do something,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sir! Please! You have to help! H-He’s having a heart attack! Do yo-“ He kicked her aside, “N-No! Don’t tell me y-your w-“ He gave her yet another kick, this time putting more force into it, “You will not shut me up, you hear me?! I wil-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You will obey!” He brought his foot down into her hand, pinning her to the rocky floor, and grinding his foot into her hand. She cried out in pain, cursing, but still very much alive. Not good enough, he needed the enjoyment of snuffing her life out. He brought his other foot up and quickly stomped it down into her throat. That shit her up, her last movement being an attempt to bring her hands to her neck before her body went limp. He’d forgotten how nice it was to actually kill someone without using any type of weapon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ground his foot further into her neck, just to make sure she would never wake up, then turned to the old man, still standing on the lady’s now dead body. The man was gone. He let out a frustrated breath, then stepped off the lady and made his way to his TARDIS and laid down for a bit, calming down from the brief high he got from that very much pleasant kill.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">Among others</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next place he went was a much bigger historical event. 44 BC, the 15th of March, the Theatre of Pompey. It didn’t take much time convincing the lacklustre security guard that he was a senator on his way to meet with Julius Caesar. He simply took the spot of one Gaius Liberalis, a man who he had earlier murdered. He was very insignificant, barely was even aware of the plan to assassinate Caesar, so he doubted that he’d stand out too much. Perhaps his current body was darker than what was typical for Rome, but he imagined they wouldn’t question it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was right. They didn’t question it. He told them he was Gaius, they believed him, and soon enough, he was at Caesar’s back, Plunging a knife right through the man, the blade making a nice squish noise as it penetrated his flesh. He drove the knife up, ripping open even more flesh and exposing more of Caesar’s insides, grinning to himself as he drowned out the voices of the other senators. Yet another brilliant moment to himself as he revelled on the death of another.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once the deed was done, he was quick to make his way back to his TARDIS where he stayed for a few more days. He mulled over big historical events he knew took place on earth. He wasn’t too knowledgeable since he didn’t care too much, but he was at least aware of the country called America, and the way it gained its independence.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">Through Another</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His next stop would be 1814, where he would bear witness to and probably even participate in the war. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He landed himself near the White House, which actually wasn’t white. He wasn’t sure if he liked that or not, but he still stepped out. As expected, He had landed himself during a time in which the British forces were retaliating against the Americans. Loud gunshots filled the air, and as he walked around, he noticed that many buildings were on fire. Curious, he approached one burning building where a small boy was crying just outside,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Small child?” The boy cautiously looked up to him, fear clear on his face, </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A-Are you with the British, Mister?”The Master took a moment to think. He wasn’t on any side, really, but he found that this would be a perfect moment to play the long game,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“May I ask you that question, first, my boy?” He said tenderly, quickly slipping into the persona of a kind man,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m British, too...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what are you doing here? Is this not part of America?” He masked his anger with confusion,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My dad is a soldier a-and he brought me with him. I last saw him go into that building to light it,” So that was the situation he was dealing with. Interesting,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you come with me? What’s your name?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“M-My name is Arthur...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice to meet you, Arthur. My name is...” He paused. He had to give a fake name, “My name is James,” Arthur smiled up to him,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice to meet you, James!” This was going to be good.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was indeed good. He spent the next decade or so raising Arthur. While he still despised the kid, he had to admit that he was easily moulded to fit whatever The Master wanted. So easily manipulated and corrupted, it was almost too easy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still, after about ten years, Arthur was finally old enough to leave him behind, and he could only hope that he carried what many would call Twisted ideals.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">Karmic Retribution</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After seeing Arthur off, The Master went forward a few years with his TARDIS. He wanted to check in on the boy, now young man, see what he’d done, and how he was doing. He parked himself right next to the house that he’d raised Arthur in and stepped out. The house was still very much intact, good. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He spent the next few days searching for Arthur. He asked around the nearby town and learnt that there were at least three Arthurs in town. That was going to be fun. He spent another day seeking out the other Arthurs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He met the first Arthur later that day, in a nearby bar,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, Mister, I’ve been told that you seek me?” He looked up from his drink to see a young man with dark brown hair, definitely not Arthur. The Arthur he knew had light brown hair, almost blond, “What is it you request?” The Master suppressed a groan,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not you, a different Arthur,” The dark brown haired Arthur sighed and turned away, </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, whatever,” the other Arthur walked away. A few minutes passed and the Master downed another drink,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mister, am I the Arthur you seek?” The Master looked up begrudgingly to see a man with jet black hair. This time he wasn’t able to suppress his groan,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you are not!” He raised his voice in anger. The black-haired man’s eyes widened and he backed up. Slightly raising his hands in surrender,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, yeah, sure, I’ll grab the last Arthur,” The Master groaned. Not another,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“James?” He ignored the voice, assuming it was for another, then he remembered that he had told his Arthur that his name was James,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Arthur?” He looked up to see the lightly freckled pale man, his light brown hair just barely brushing past his eyebrows,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, James, it’s been a while hasn’t it?” The Master nodded as Arthur took a seat next to him, “Where’ve you been?” The Master shrugged,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Around...” Arthur quietly grumbled as he ordered his drink,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s been almost ten years, and you’ve aged not a bit, James,” He shrugged again,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well... “</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, Ever since I left you, I’ve learnt some things...” The Master raised an eyebrow, “I became friends with the other Arthurs and they taught me different things, you know...” Now he was interested,“You’re a fraud, James,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And how is that, Little one?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You lied. About everything you taught me. Every word you spoke was the opposite of the truth!” Oh, he was loving this,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t say such foolish things to the one who raised you, Boy,” He snapped in a gentle voice,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“NO! Y-You tried to manipulate me! I was lucky Madison, Addington and Tina were there for me, or else I could’ve turned out like you, lying and manipulating crazy man!” The Master couldn’t help but let out a laugh at that, “I don’t know why I trusted you! You dress like a heathen, and-and I can bet you have contact with the devil, don’t you!” He let out another laugh,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now now, little Arthur, No ne-“ He was interrupted by Arthur suddenly standing up and slamming down his hands on the table,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“NO! I will not stand for you this time!” The Master’s eyes widened involuntarily at Arthur’s sudden outburst,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“NO! You will listen to me! I am your Master, Understand?!” He shot up in retaliation, slamming his own hands down, “You will obey me! I did not carefully craft you just for you to break!” He sees Arthur Falter for a moment, and he notices that the rest of the bar has their eyes on him, “You obey me! You listen to me, and only me! I spent time on you, you hear! I wasted ten human years, here, raising you!!” Arthur’s face goes blank for a second before a mask of anger covers it. He must’ve learnt that from him,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you’re not human?! Do you admit it?! Do you confirm your lie?!” The Master shrugged,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I never claimed to be human!” Arthur’s face further contorts in anger,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you are a demon, then!” The Master could feel the tension in the bar raise, everyone was on edge. He spotted a few men gripping knives by their hips nearby, and the two other Arthur’s reentered, their faces wracked with concern, presumably for Arthur,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I said no such thing, did I? I simply stated that I never claimed to be human? Why does inhumanity automatically mean I am a demon, huh? What have I taught you, dear Arthur?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Step away from Artie!” The black-haired Arthur cried, making advances towards him and Arthur,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ADDINGTON!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Artie!” The black-haired Arthur called back. He supposed that he could refer to him as Addington. The other one, with the dark brown hair, ran quickly in to pull Arthur away,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“MADISON!!” Arthur tried pulling away from the brown-haired Arthur, supposedly referred to as Madison, but Madison held his grip on Arthur, “You don’t know what he did!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve told us!! We know! He taught you wretched things! He painted a false reality! We know!” The Master tried and failed to hold back a loud laugh. Addington ran up to Madison and Arthur, then looked up to him, </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are a terrible creature, James!” The Master chuckled,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve been called worse, <em>Addington</em>,” The human growled at him,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have no right to speak to me!” The Master rolled his eyes, and raised his voice,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are the one who shouldn’t be speaking to me! I am above useless humans! You’re all just tools, and it would seem mine has been damaged!” He looked down to Arthur, who was now scowling at him,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So then you admit to being inhuman, at least?!” Addington growled. The Master tilted his head in thought, then gave a small nod.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Humans are pathetic little creatures, so easily manipulated, killed, convinced, broken... Everything... It’s almost sad...” Madison narrowed his eyes at him,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Someone inform a P-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It will do you no good, I am no Demon, do not misunderstand!” Addington charged him, but the Master was quick to smack him, the black-haired man going down with the force. Perhaps he put a bit too much strength into that one. Oh well,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Arghh,” Addington groaned from the floor,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“DEMON!!” One of the other people in the bar suddenly called out, pointing accusingly at him. He shook his head disapprovingly when a human man went to attack him. He was quick to draw his own weapon, the one that vaporized life forms in an instant and shot the man, who was now dust. He grinned in satisfaction then turned to the three Arthurs, his eyes catching his own Arthur’s,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are a fool to try and disobey me. Even more, a fool to think you could get away alive afterward,” He snarled, lifting the small weapon, pointing it to Madison, who was staring daggers at him. The rest of the bar was watching intense silence, fear keeping them from making any move. Pathetic,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leave him alone!” Madison barked. The Master leaned forward, and bent down a bit to be at eye level with the remarkably short man,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And why should I do that, huh? Why? Tell me why,” He paused then jumped back, “oh, as much as I hate humans, I must say, your kind does make some pretty decent music!” He cheered, suddenly being reminded of the song that had similar lyrics, “Tell me why Ain’t nothing but a heartache! Oh! Tell me why, nuh nuh nuh nuh Nah Nah nuh Nah! Tell me Why!” If there wasn’t anyone already staring at him, he was certain there was now, </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is that you are saying?! A spell?! A curse, perhaps?!” Addington interrupted him. He groaned as the mood instantly fell with the man speaking in the middle of him singing,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is no curse! It is simply a song that you will never hear due to your human lifespan of a measly seventy years!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-Seventy?! The average lifespan is forty!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s even shorter!” He snapped back. Addington recoiled, but his anger and distaste for him were still very clear, “Humans are pathetic, you should be thankful that I took ten years out of my time to raise one!” Arthur looked at him in disbelief, fear was written all over his face, tears beginning to prick his eyes, “You all are lucky to ev-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he could finish his sentence, something came down on his head, and hard. He tried to turn and kill the person who had so unceremoniously bonked him, only for Madison to tackle him to the floor. Before he knew it, Madison was throwing punches to his stomach, and the big man who had hit his head was holding his arms down, immobilizing him,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Beat it dead! Beat it dead! Beat it dead!” He heard the bar chant as his consciousness began to slip,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“J-James...” was the last utterance from Arthur he heard before he blacked out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he woke up, he found himself half-buried in a nearby forest. They’d assumed he’d died and tried to bury him. How... Chivalrous... He groaned as he stood up, still sore, and wiped the dirt off him. He was going to get new clothes, these were now ruined beyond repair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He really did hate earth and humans.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, here we are! I will be explaining my little details!</p><p>With Technology:<br/>- Ancient-Ancient humans weren’t actually too different looking from us. They were more hairy since at that point they were more ape, but human enough<br/>- Groups of pre-humans were usually just that of family who travelled together, which could vary in size, but typically there would be a mother, father, and a few sons and/or daughters<br/>- While not commonly used in speech today, Ancient languages had clicking noises with their tongues as a phonetic feature! One of these languages that still exist today is IsiXhosa, a native South African language still spoken in some native tribes!<br/>- Their language does not include growling noises, but it is theorized that the clicking was the sort of beginning of languages, hence why I made it a point<br/>- The reason that the Master is unable to find the people in the same cave is a reference to the nomadic nature of Pre-humans! They were constantly on the move, looking for new places to stay, and they never stayed in one place for too long</p><p>Third Party:<br/>- As someone who took Latin in high school, I just had to include Pompeii, and the fact there was an episode on it? Well, that’s just free<br/>- Nothing to historical-y about this one, but I just thought I’d mention it anyway!</p><p>Using Force:<br/>- It’s sorta explained in the fic, but here we go<br/>- As you probably know after reading the fic, Lithuania was the first of the Baltic states to declare independence from the Soviet Union, and the Soviet Union was not very happy with that<br/>- When threatened, Lithuania did not back down, which led to the January Events<br/>- The January Events was what happened when the Soviet Military stormed the Lithuania National Defence Department. There is a wiki page for it with a whole timeline of events, look it up if you’re interested<br/>- There was a total of about 700 Casualties, and 14 deaths. 1 person died of a heart attack, and another soldier was killed by friendly fire.</p><p>Among Others:<br/>- Quite a well known event, I expect you’ve at least heard of the assassination of Julius Caesar<br/>- Around 60 senators participated, however only about 20 have known names. Most were lost to history<br/>- Because of this, I thought it perfect that the Master be one of the senators whose name was lost to history<br/>- The name I used for the Master in this part, Gaius Liberalis, Is, in fact, an actual Latin name and it is very possible a guy named Gaius Liberalis actually existed</p><p> <br/>Through Another:<br/>- This one really isn’t too much about the history, it’s more about Arthur, but here we go<br/>- 1814 was when the Canadian forces took Washington and burned the White House, along with the city, in retaliation to York being burnt down two years prior<br/>- You may know this already, But the White House was not initially white. It was originally green, then it was burnt down and rebuilt white. Before it was white and called the White House, it was known as the Presidential Mansion<br/>- The reason the Master refers to the troops as British and American is due to the Canadian’s accent, which would have sounded British at the time, and simply his lack of proper knowledge<br/>- British troops were, of course, there too, and it is hard to say who was British and Canadian at that point in time, so It is not of too much importance<br/>- Child soldiers very much existed, and still do. It was not uncommon for children to be seen on the battlefield, especially in a time when the army was desperate for more soldiers<br/>- Both the names James and Arthur are/were common names at the time, thus my reasoning<br/>- Arthur was actually a very common name, hence why there were three of them<br/>- as for the two other Arthurs, Madison and Addington are English last names<br/>- Madison was chosen due to how common it was. Madison as a first name is actually quite a recent thing, and for the longest time, Madison was only a last name, and to have it as a first name was strange. That is clearly no longer the case<br/>- Addington was chosen as well for the reason that it too was a common last name at the time in England.<br/>- I nearly made Arthur swear, however Swearing was not necessarily a well looked upon thing at the time. Swear words in public were uncommon, and while that is typically the case now, as well, at the time it was practically taboo to simply say “Fuck”<br/>- While the life expectancy of the average UK citizen is around 70 years, back in the 1800s their life expectancy was 40</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>